Evil Zone Lie's Search For Kakurine
by Baby Baby Baby
Summary: Lie was being mean to Kakurine and she suddenly disappeared! (A fan story of Kakurine and Lie from Evil Zone!)


**This is a story of Kakurine and Lie from Evil Zone. This story is not funny, more kind of sad. No one please be mean! **

A young girl that had purple hair, and red eyes, who had a komodo on with two big bows. She talked and act like a little girl. Her name was Kakurine. She was at the park playing with her babysitter, Linedwell, "Lie". He always had to babysit her every time Ihadurca would go out on a date.

"Lie push me on the swing!" Kakurine demanded as she tried to push herself. She was rather small and couldn't move the swing for herself. Lie did not listen to her, he was rather just staying to himself.

"LIE!" Kakurine shouted. She got off the swing and fell off. She got up and ran over to Lie. She kicked him very hard in the shin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Lie shouted.

"That was because you won't push me!"

"Why would you want to be pushed, that is kind of stupid."

"Look Lie, I wanted to be pushed on the swing! Darn it, you're so stupid!" Kakurine walked away from him and back over to her swing. She looked down and felt as if she was about to cry. She always wanted to play more often with Lie, but he would not really talk to her. She began to cry.

"I guess he hates me. I wanted to be his best friend now." Kakurine began to get more and more upset that she ran away. Lie was not paying attention to her. He finally realized after 30 minutes he did not hear her laughing or yelling at him. He looked all around in the park to find out that he didn't see her. He began to feel worried. He didn't want Ihadurca to kill him or send him to jail. He made up his mind to find her.

"Where are you little brat!" There was no answer. He notices that the sky was starting to get dark and clouds was coming in. It seemed as if it was about to rain. Lie searched for a long hour, however though, no luck.

"I wonder where she gone to, maybe I was too hard on her?" Lie was starting to feel sorry for what he did. He was starting to think that Kakurine was kidnapped! He walked by and saw a young school girl, bout 14, walking by. He remembered her. It was Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna have you seen Kakurine?" Lie asked.

"Why would I want to answer you? Are you tricking me of some kind?"

"No, Kakurine is really lost. I was suppose to watch her and she was gone."

"My guess is that you didn't pay attention to her."

"Well, she's a little girl and I don't want to look stupid."

"Little girl?! How could you do that to her? She always wanted you to be her friend. She always told me. She said that she never wanted to see anyone hurt you no more. She said that you meant a lot to her. But, here you are saying that you looked stupid with her is what is hearbreaking! I can't believe you can say that when she had been lost!" Setsuna ran off.

Lie started to feel more miserable.

"I should have never been mean to Kakurine. All she wanted was to be my friend; she also wanted to be pushed on a swing. Now I look ever more meaner. I used to never cared, but some reason I am starting to feel sad for some reason. I wish that Kakurine was never lost. Now I feel like a total idiot."

"Lie, when I am sad I would always go to the place I always love. That place is filled with my bears and toys. The place where I go to wash all my sadness away, that is my mirror." That was the line that just played in Lie's head. He thought real hard about it and ran quickly to Ihadurca's house.

He went to Kakurine's room and looked for a mirror. He couldn't find one.

"Where is that mirror she goes in?" Just then Lie saw Kakurine's closet door open. He walked over to it and saw that it was very long. He walked down in the closet all the way to the end. He notice he saw his reflection.

"Is this the mirror?" He asked himself. He touched the mirror and suddenly he was in a new world. There were big teddy bears, lots of candy, also Barbies, many ribbons, and lots of little baby stuff in this world.

"What in the world is this?" Lie began looking around.

"Kakurine, Kakurine, are you here?" Lie was calling out for her, however though, there was no answer. He searched more around for her. His feet began to get tried so he sat down to rest. The place looked rather happy. Such as for a happy town. Lie looked down and saw pictures on the ground. It was pictures that was colored like a little kid. It was drawings on him.

"Did Kakurine draw this?" Lie asked himself as he picked the pictures up. He looked at them all and saw that they said by "Kakurine".

"Setsuna wasn't lying." The pictures flew from his hands by some wind and was gone in the air. Lie looked down again.

"Kakurine must be mad or upset." Lie got up and began searching for Kakurine again.

"Why are you here? You wasn't invited, you rotten pig." A little girl's voice said.

"Kakurine?"

"I am not answering you no more."

"Look, Kakurine I'm sorry. Now can we please go?"

"You're just saying that so you won't get in trouble with Ihadurca."

"No, I am really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can we just do something you would really like to do? Sitting her fighting is boring."

Kakurine appeared in front of Lie's eyes.

"Are you lying?"

"No, Kakurine." Kakurine ran over to Lie and hugged him.

"You promised that you have to be my best friend!" Lie nodded at Kakurine and they left out of the mirror. They left also out of Kakurine's closet. After that they went to have a tea party.

"I still can't find out why I am having a tea party."

"You promise, Porky."

"Why would you call me that, Little Miss Duck."

"I AM NOT A DUCK, YOU BIG BABOON!" Kakurine and Lie was yelling at each other. Afterwards, they smiled at each other and began to laugh.


End file.
